The Lost Reports
by Mewlon
Summary: Sora is troubled when he finds a few reports that were written by the other members of Organization XIII. He finally finds out that there was more to them than meets the eye. Org. XIII x Disney Princesses. Demyx x Ariel, Axel x Jasmine, Roxas x Alice, ect
1. Chapter 1

_Like I promised the people at DA, here is my fanfic. I hope you all like it. I worked hard on it and it's quite excruciating. The story takes place after KH2, but during the reports it takes after KH1 but before Castle Oblivion, just so that you guys won't be confused. However, Demyx' reports will transcend from before Castle Oblivion to the time where he fights Sora in Hallow Bastion. When the report was written down, it will be italicized. However when the reports change from being italic to normal font, that means that the reports are taking place during that current time._

_The pairings of this fic will consist of mainly Demyx x Ariel but with Axel x Jasmine, Zexion x Snow White, Marluxia x Aurora, Vexen x Cinderella, Luxord x Belle x Xaldin, Larxene x Aladdin, and Roxas x Alice._

_I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts. All FF characters and such belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura and all Disney characters are property of Disney. I am doing this as a fan thing and won't get a single cent out of this. Anyway, enjoy the fic._

**The Lost Reports**

**Report One: Demyx Report 1**

A young brunette teen let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the sandy beach of his home. He looked up at the blue sky which was the color of his eyes. The sounds of the waves reaching the shores played a melodious harmony as it joined the rustling of the leaves. However, something clouded his mind. In his pocket he could feel the piles of paper. He still couldn't bring himself to finish reading them. He didn't feel that it was right to read such private notes.

While the brunette was lost in thought, two figures looked at him from afar. A young girl with straight, medium length red hair and a young man with long silver hair both looked at each other. His icy blue eyes were glued to her ocean blue ones. They both knew that their companion had been this way ever since he took a look at those notes that he carried with him everywhere. The red head girl tilted her head; giving a signal to her silver haired companion that they should approach the brunette. He agreed and walked over to the young man.

"Sora," the red head girl spoke as he approached the brunette.

"Kairi?" Sora said as he turned to see the girl. He smiled as brightly as he could, however, both Kairi and the silver haired man could tell that it was a fake smile. "Hey Riku! How are you guys doing?"

"We came to check up on you," Kairi said as he sat next to him. "You've been lost in thought for the longest time now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Liar," Riku, the silver haired man, spoke as he hit his friend behind on the head. "We've know you Sora for the longest time and we know when you're feeling happy or sad. Right now, we know you're displeased with something. So go ahead and tell us."

"Well...I'd feel better if I give these reports to Leon and the rest," Sora spoke as he took out the notes from his pocket. "He said I should give him any report that was from Ansem."

"But...didn't you say those weren't from..."

"I know...but I feel like they should be part of the collection."

"If it will make you feel better, we should go to Radiant Garden," Kairi said. "We still have the gummi ship that Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey used. We'll use it and be back before anyone notices that we're gone."

"Sounds like a great idea, Kairi!" Riku responded as he began to walk towards the direction of the gummi ship. "Come on, slowpokes!"

Kairi rose from her feet and ran behind Riku. She turned around to see Sora and beckoned him to come. Sora quickly got up from the sand and ran to his friends. The three of them soon began a race to see who would end up reaching the gummi ship first. At the last minute, Sora fell to the ground, but his arm was extended that it managed to trip Riku as well, so the winner of that race was Kairi. Kairi giggled as she jumped up and down in victory.

Both boys shook off the pain and the pain of their ego and hopped in the gummi ship with Kairi. Sora began to ignite the engines and in a matter of moments, they were gone. Sora navigated through space rather smoothly which Riku commented that it surprised him since he was known to be clumsy. Both boys bickered playfully throughout the entire ride with Kairi laughing at them the entire time.

Once the trio had reached Radiant Garden, they made their way to Merlin's home. The trio opened the door only to be greeted by a rather cheerful Yuffie. The brunette ninja pushed them inside and closed the door. The next person who greeted them was Aerith. Aerith gave them the warmest smile anyone has ever given anyone before she offered them some cookies she had baked that morning. At the back of the room, Cid had been typing away at his computer. He had been busy trying to fix their security system for a while.

Standing next to him was a tall brunette who wore black leather. Squall, or as he liked to be called, Leon, had been trying to assist Cid in fixing the security system. Lastly, Merlin had been busy trying to swat away the pesky YuRiPa sprites who were trying to take away his spell books from him. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, also known as YuRiPa were having a blast making the old man sweat like crazy. Pretty much everyone was there. What surprised Sora the most was that even Tifa was inside of Merlin's house. According to what Aerith had said, everyone insisted that Tifa should stay and rest for a while at Merlin's house before she attempted to find Cloud. Aerith insisted that Tifa should stay with them and wait for Cloud, but Tifa insisted that she would guarantee that Cloud would return home safely.

"What brings you here, Sora?" Leon asked as he finally broke his attention from the screen.

"Leon, I remember you told me to bring you anymore Ansem reports if I ever did find anymore," Sora said.

"And did you?"

"Well...they're not exactly Ansem reports. They're more like...Organization XIII reports."

"Oh! Hand them over. With these reports we should be able to learn more about what was the purpose of this organization and what they have been scheming all along."

"But Leon..."

Leon looked a bit confused as it seemed that Sora wanted to protest them researching the reports. However, wanting to know more about the organization drove Leon to insist taking the notes. Sora didn't disobey, so he gave the reports to Leon. Leon then handed the reports to Cid who ended up processing them on their improved computer. Aerith caught on the sad look that was on Sora's face.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Aerith asked.

"Oh...I just...I don't know if it's right for us to read those reports," Sora replied. "I read part of one and half way, I just wanted to stop. Because those reports...felt very different. I felt like I read more into their personal life then I did into their plans."

"Do you want us to stop?"

"Leon really wants those reports in order to find out more about the organization so I don't think I should stop him."

"Don't be sad, Sora."

"Look," Yuffie announced as she pointed at the computer monitor. "The reports are showing. Hey Cid, think you can read them for us?"

"Eh? I guess I could," Cid replied as he squint his eyes. "You all keep your ears open for any vital clues to what is going on, okay. Let's see now...it starts off in April 15 of what appears to be last year. The report starts off with 'It was a quiet and boring day and...'"

**DEMYX REPORT 1**

_...and I had been stuck in my room all this time. Playing my sitar was fun, but to a certain extent. Axel had gone off on a mission to some place called Agrabah and hasn't returned in almost three weeks now. Xemnas sent off Larxene to go get him, but she hasn't returned in four days. The Superior has been getting rather aggravated with the rest of us since people like Marluxia had came back empty handed and that Vexen seemed to fail to find the princess of heart. Zexion is to be deployed soon to find a princess named Snow White, which is funny because I thought Xemnas would have sent Vexen to get her because he's...you know...aw, forget it!_

_I also heard from the Superior that he was going to deploy Roxas to Wonderland. I wonder if he'll do alright. After all, he's very new to our organization. He's only been with us for about a week and a half. Anyway, for those wondering where I am right now, I'm at this strange bizarre place called Atlantic, or at least I'm on the surface of the world. I heard that the heart of Atlantica is in the water. It shouldn't be a problem for me since I could try my best to use my water magic to channel myself into breathing water._

_Just so you all know I was sent here for a mission. The Superior wanted me to go to Atlantica and try to form an underwater base here. I was to convert a lot of creatures into Nobodies, take over Atlantica, then something about King Triton's triton. I don't know...I didn't get the last order he gave me. Either way, I must go now!_

Demyx stopped writing on his report. He closed the tiny black book he kept the paper in and placed it inside of his black coat. He placed a couple of fingers through his blond locks before he looked back at the ocean. He didn't mind going into the water, but he did mind encountering any enemies along the way. He had told almost everyone, except for Xemnas, that he wasn't the type to engage in battle. However, all he got from saying such things were laughs and jeers at him except for Roxas who didn't care, Zexion who also didn't care, Sai'x since he doesn't laugh; he just mocks people, and Lexeaus who always was silent.

"Oh, I really hate it that I'm nothing more than the butt of everyone's joke back there," Demyx whined as he approached the water. "Well, it's now or never, Demyx."

Demyx extended a hand towards the sky. Soon, water began to encircle his body and engulfed him inside of the tiny vortex he created. His black coat began to deteriorate, leaving his bare skin exposed to the cool water. His now bare legs were brought close together as if they were one. Demyx let out a yell as he could feel a rush of pain as his entire lower torso was completely changed. His legs were no longer his two solid legs, but rather one large seahorse tail.

The waters began to part as the transformation was complete. Demyx jumped into the air and landed in the water. However, since it was shallow, he ended up burying his head in the sand. After a quick recovery, the blond Nobody swam towards the depths of the ocean. He felt rather uneasy because he was in unknown territory. However, his clumsy swimming and his poor ability to adapt had caught the attention of a rather hungry shark.

_I had been trying to adapt to this underwater world, but it was rather hard for me. I did manage to use my power to completely transform my body into a mer-creature of some sort. However, I was not prepared for what was going to happen to me._

Demyx tried to swim properly but ended up crashing into algae, coral, and other sea plants and rocks. As he gained control over his fins, he noticed that a dark shadow loomed over him. He looked around to see a very enormous shark. Demyx let out a yell as he tried to get away from the massive beast. However, the shark was determined to catch its prey of fresh meat. He chomped and tried to maul on Demyx, but its chompers missed him by mere inches.

_I don't want to be here right now! _He thought as he maneuvered through the canyons. _They totally sent in the wrong guy! _Demyx swam past the rocks and ended up in a graveyard of sunken ships. Having no other choice, the blond sitar player swam towards one of the ships and squeezed through one of the open windows. The shark was very close into biting Demyx that time. However he wasn't going to give up yet. The shark busted inside of the ship and chomped its way towards Demyx.

Demyx swam out of the way as he kept pushing barrels and other times towards the shark. However, the shark wasn't going to let anything stand in its way. It bit through and destroyed the barrels with no problem at all. Demyx swam through the door that lead to the deck of the ship and closed it. He tried to look for anything to barricade the entrance but found nothing. In a matter of moments, the shark broke its way through the door and tried to bit Demyx.

Demyx brought his arms up to protect his body, but slowly lowered them down as he saw a red blur swim in front of him. Demyx wasn't sure on what to make of from that second, but he swore that the figure he was looking at was a mermaid. She had long vibrant red hair and a smooth green tail. She looked over her shoulder to cast her eyes upon Demyx. Demyx jumped a bit before he was taken by the hand and dragged away by the red head mermaid.

The shark wasn't going to let them get away. It pursued them without hesitation. The mermaid made a sharp turn to her right then a sharp turn to her left. Both teens swam through a tiny hole hidden in one of the crevasses under the water. The red headed teen squeezed herself all the way as the shark kept bumping itself against the hard rock to make the hole bigger. The girl managed to squeeze through the other end of the tunnel. Demyx tried to squeeze through but his tail was far too thick to fit through.

The red haired girl took a hold of his arms and began to pull on the blond sitar player. With one last tug, she managed to free him from his prison. The shark, however, was able to break through the rock, but ended up stuck as it could no longer fit through the tunnel. Demyx smirked at the shark and gave him a raspberry. He turned his attention to the girl who saved his life.

"Are you okay?" the red haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Demyx replied.

"Hmm..." the girl said as she began to swim around Demyx with a suspicious look in her eyes. "You don't look familiar at all. I've never seen you before."

"Um..." Demyx said as he took a hold of his left arm and began to massage it nervously. "Well...you see...I'm from a sea that is...far away from here. Yeah, that's right. I'm from a sea very, very far away from here."

"Oh! So you're a foreigner. That would explain things since I've never seen a mermaid or anything like you before. Your tail is so different from us. It looks almost like a seahorse tail."

"Oh, well you see...I'm a different race of...mermaid. Back where I came from...we're different and such."

"Wow, I really want to know more about your home," the red head girl said as she took a hold of Demyx' hand. "Will you please tell me more? I've always wanted to explore new worlds and such, especially the surface. I had a friend who was from a sea that was far away from here too. His name was Sora."

"Sora?!" Demyx let out as he swam back a bit.

"You know him?"

"Um...no, not at all...ahem," Demyx replied as he looked away from the red head girl.

"That's a pity. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are real nice people and all. I wish you could have met them."

"I wish..."

"Oh! That reminds me, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Ariel. What's yours?"

"Oh...it's Demyx," Demyx replied as he placed a hand behind his head.

"So what brings you to these waters?" Ariel asked.

"I'm an explorer," Demyx said with a nervous hint in his voice. "I came here in search of...sights. I'm here to see the sights, yeah. I've been traveling all around the oceans searching for...um..." Demyx didn't know where to go on from there. He looked down at the tiny brown sack that Ariel was carrying and noticed something shiny in there. "I'm searching for special treasures that are...from sunken ships." _Damn, I must sound like a retard at this moment, _he thought as he bit his lip.

"You collect treasures too?!" Ariel squealed as her smile grew wider. "You and I share the same hobby. I collect treasures. Why just today I collected a good amount of treasure. I'm on my way to Scuttle. He's the one that knows a lot about human stuff. Do you want to come along with Flounder and me?"

"Flounder?" Demyx asked as he eyed the girl with a confused look.

"Yeah...um...he was here a moment ago," Ariel said as she looked around for her friend.

"Ariel!" A tiny voice screeched. In a matter of moments a tiny yellow fish with blue fins and stripes swam up to Ariel. "Ariel, are you okay? You took on that shark and I got very worried."

"Heh, I'm alright Flounder. Oh Flounder, this is Demyx. He's a world traveler," Ariel said as she pointed at Demyx. "And guess what? He collects treasure too!"

"Oh dear...well, nice to meet you, um...Demyx." Flounder replied rather unsure.

"Oh, the pleasure is all...mine, I guess," Demyx replied with the same unsure tone.

"Alright, let's all go see Scuttle!" Ariel announced.

_After I was attacked by the shark, I met a girl called Ariel. She was a strange mermaid who seemed interested in treasures that came from sunken ships. I don't know why, but looking at her is pleasant. From the reports I read from the Superior, this girl isn't a princess of the heart, which made me feel at ease. She has been the only one so far that's been nice and finds me fascinating to me ever since I awakened as a Nobody. _

_We were to see some guy called Scuttle who apparently knew about treasures. As we swam through the sea, I managed to make good conversation with her. Every story I told her kept her really entertained. Even the jokes which either gets me hit or something, she would laugh at them. _

_I feel weird at this time. I don't know if it's because I'm sick or something, but I'm starting to feel rather light headed and I started to feel something hurt my chest. I tried to shake off the feeling as my blood rushed through my body at a fast pace. Finally we reached the surface. Apparently this Scuttle lived on an extremely tiny island with a broken crow's nest._

"Scuttle!" Ariel called out as she placed her brown sack on the island. "Scuttle!" Ariel and the rest waited for a while for Scuttle to appear. Demyx was beginning to get bored. Just as he was about to sink back into the water, a white blur flew past his head. He looked up to see a strange seagull crash land on the ground. Demyx really didn't have a comment for what he just witness that moment. "Scuttle, are you okay?" Ariel asked.

"I'm okay, Ariel," Scuttle responded as he got up from the ground and wiped his feathers. "I'm good at flying but I'm terrible at landing. No need to worry about me, sweetie." Scuttle looked at Demyx. "Hey, who's this guy?"

"Oh, this is Demyx," Ariel said, "he's my new friend and guess what? He enjoys collecting treasures. He's a world traveler."

"A scholar of all sorts, like me, eh?" Scuttle said. "I think I like this kid."

"I brought you some new treasures for you to tell me," Ariel said as she took out a glass cup.

"Oh wow," Scuttle replied as he examined the cup. "This is rather unusual. This is the very rare, very popular Clingdinger. Humans use these to put on their heads. They use these for sports to balance them on their heads. The one who lasts the longest before it falls and breaks is the winner."

"What?" Demyx let out as he couldn't believe what the seagull had told them. "Ariel, do you believe this?"

"I know," Ariel giggled. "Isn't it amazing? Human objects are so strange but very fascinating." Ariel searched through her brown sack. The red headed mermaid pulled out a butter knife. "What's this one?"

"Ahh...I haven't seen one of these in years," Scuttle said in amazement as he took the knife from Ariel's hand and examined it a bit more. "This is the unique Flingspork. Humans use Flingsporks to cut their hair. Using this will give you a special hair do in which humans go crazy for."

Ariel smiled in amazement as he took a hold of the knife and placed it back in her sack. Demyx couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Ariel goes to a stupid bird whenever she finds humans things to tell her what they are used for. He was still amazed at how proudly Scuttle stood on the ground as he told them false facts about silverware. After Scuttle had finished talking, Ariel and the rest dove back into the depths of the sea.

"Ariel," Demyx said.

"Yeah?" Ariel asked.

"Do you always take your treasures to the seagull?"

"Yep! Scuttle is the most knowledgeable about human objects. He really is amazing, doncha think?"

"Yeah about that, why don't I give you a lesson about human objects? I know a lot about them...even more than Scuttle."

"Really? Then tell me about this." Ariel said as he took out the knife.

"This," Demyx said as he took a hold of the knife, "is called a knife. It's used to cut human food. Sometimes it spreads human food on other human food and such."

"Humph," Ariel scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Okay Mr. Smarty fins, you're going to have to tell me everything from my collection."

"You're collection?"

Ariel led Demyx to a small alcove which was closed off by a boulder. Ariel moved the boulder out of the way to reveal a cave opening. Flounder swam inside quickly. Ariel followed him soon. Demyx bolted in before the boulder closed in on him. Once inside he looked around. He was very amazed at Ariel's collection. On every side of the cave were rows of human possessions. Forks, spoons, and knives were mounted on a candle holder. Old paintings hung on the wall.

"So, what do you think of my collection?" Ariel asked as she swam in front of Demyx.

"This...is amazing," Demyx said as he placed his hands on a rusty pocket watch.

"Tell me," Ariel said, "what's that one called?"

"This is a pocket watch," Demyx said as he lifted watch. "Looking at it, it's been dead for a long time. This was used to tell humans what time it was."

"Demyx, there was something I wanted to ask you," Ariel said.

"What did you want to ask?"

"What is a fire and why does it burn?"

"Well...a fire is..." Demyx said. As the afternoon went on, Demyx continued to give off his knowledge about human objects. Ariel was still very much into the conversation as her mind tried to gobble up all the information the blond sitar player was telling her. Eventually the entire cave turned a bit dark. Flounder looked at the tiny hole.

"Um Ariel," Founder said. "I think it's already late. Shouldn't we head back to Atlantica before your father gets angry?"

"You're right!" Ariel said in a panic toned voice. "We should be getting back before Daddy gets mad. Demyx, where are you going to stay?"

"Well...you see, I don't have a place to stay," Demyx said sheepishly.

"You should stay over at the palace. I'm sure Daddy will allow you to stay."

"Ariel, I don't think that's a good..."

"Please?" Ariel gave off a sad face. Her eyes sparkled and her lips trembled a bit. Demyx looked at her and couldn't resist that charm. He nodded his head in agreement to staying over at the palace. Ariel smiled warmly before she hugged Demyx. Demyx felt his cheeks burn up upon impact of the hug. Slowly he moved his hands and hugged Ariel back. He had never done this before, at least not to his remembrance. Somewhere deep in his memories, he could almost see this happening when he was whole. Whoever he was when he was complete must have liked to do this.

They released their hold on each other and made their way towards Atlantica. The castle itself glistened as if it was made out of pure gold. Demyx was amazed to see such a beautiful underwater city. As Ariel, Flounder, and he swam to the entrance of the palace, the guards looked at Demyx with a strange look. No one had ever seen a merman of that type before and everyone was shocked by it all. Demyx tried to ignore the strange looks he got. The first place they went to was the throne room.

It was a rather plain looking room, however there was a throne. Sitting on the throne was a strong looking merman. His long white hair and beard flowed along with the water. On his hand was a golden triton which he never leaves alone for a moment. On top of his noble head was a golden crown. When Ariel entered the throne room, he smiled at her, however once Demyx entered his face changed.

"Ariel," King Triton spoke, "where were you? You missed dinner with the family."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Daddy," Ariel said. "Daddy, this is Demyx. He's a world renowned scholar. The reason why I didn't go to dinner is because he told me a lot about human objects."

"Human objects?" Triton said. "Oh! Of all the things this scholar could teach, he had to teach about the most foul, revolting, and despicable things that belong to those filthy humans. And staying in this young man's company is not good for you. He'll probably fill your head with ideas and I'll never hear the end of it. Get rid of him now."

"But Daddy," Ariel protested, "he needs a place to stay. Can't he stay here...at least for the night? He travels and has left his home which is at a far away sea."

"Fine..." Triton replied. "Only for this night, then I don't want him anywhere near my palace."

"Thank you, Daddy." Ariel replied. Demyx felt very uneasy at this point. He looked up at King Triton, who still had his glare on him. He turned away from the king. Ariel took a hold of Demyx' hand and led him to the guest room. However, before Demyx could have a moment of peace, six other mermaids appeared by the door. The girls giggled a bit as they took a good look at Demyx.

"Who's this guy?" Adella asked.

"I don't know, but he's quite handsome," Arista whispered.

"I heard that he's some sort of a scholar with human things," Alana stated.

"If he's interested in human things...does that mean that Ariel and he are dating?" Aquata asked.

"We really shouldn't count our catfishes before they hatch from their eggs. For all we know, she's probably not interested in him," Attina replied.

"Oh! But wouldn't it be romantic if Ariel and this strange man got together? I mean if they both are so weird and love human stuff they'd probably be a perfect match," Andrina giggled.

Ariel scowled at them and chased off her sisters. Demyx felt a flush of embarrassment. It was strange being under the water and now he was in a mermaid's guest room. The bed looked rather comfortable. Demyx laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I can't sleep here," Demyx said. "I still have my mission to do. The Superior will kill me if he caught me slacking off. Well, there is only one thing left for me to do before I go to sleep." Demyx closed the doors to the room. He lifted his hands and created something that came out from dark aura. Four Nobodies materialized from the aura and stood in front of Demyx. "Listen well," he said. "I need you to go throughout the ocean and create more Nobodies and take as many hearts as you can. If you see any Heartless, kill them. I want you to report to me in twenty four hours. Just do me one favor...don't harm anyone that lives here." As if the Nobodies understood, they disappeared within the black aura, leaving Demyx alone in his room.

_I don't know what I feel at this moment. I feel as if what I've done is something bad. I know I'm in charge of doing this, but I'm afraid that the Nobodies might hurt Ariel. I didn't want my friend to get hurt. Still, what I have analyzed so far about this place is that King Triton is a feared man. He is someone I shouldn't mess with. Tomorrow, I'm going to leave this place and never see Ariel again. I just wish that if things were under different circumstances, we would have been friends. At least the Superior will not punish me for this._

Demyx looked at his report once again before he got rid of it with the black aura. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Alright! I finished the first chapter. I hope it turned out okay. Please tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Yay! I got back into writing a new chapter for this story. I hope you guys like this one. Remember...stuff in italics are basically what the Org. XIII guys wrote. _

**The Lost Reports**

**Report Two: Demyx Report 2**

The Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee kept their eyes on the report. Aerith now understood why Sora felt very uneasy about showing them the reports. She wasn't too sure if they should continue from there on, but part of her wanted to know more. Tifa, who really wasn't interested in the reports soon perked up her ears. She paid full attention now to the report.

So far, Leon had no comment about what was going on. Something went through his head, however. If Nobodies couldn't feel anything why did it seem like this one had some sort of a crush on the mermaid. He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to think up of what was up with that. Cid, however, began to insert the new report into the computer. The report was magnified and was ready to read.

"Alright," Cid said as he cleared his throat. "Here's the next report which happens to be part two to the one I read. The next day..."

**DEMYX REPORT 2**

_...I felt quite ill. I wasn't too sure about going outside to face Ariel at the moment. I knew that I wasn't welcomed by her father here. He apparently hates anything that's from the surface. I am not one to mope around for that reason, but I mean the guy can really be...never mind. Either way...in twelve hours this place will be crawling with Nobodies. I have to be faster than the other guys. Superior isn't too happy with how the Organization has been quite...incompetent to say the least._

Demyx closed the black book and disintegrated it into the black aura. Demyx swam off from the bed and headed to the door. He placed his hands on the handles. He knew that he had to leave whether or not he would say good bye to Ariel. His mission was top priority or else he will be maimed. Demyx opened the door only to be greeted by Ariel. The mermaid princess was just about to knock on the door as well.

"Oh!" She said. "Good morning, Demyx! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah...I did," Demyx replied with a bummed out tone of voice.

"Is something wrong?" Ariel asked as she swam behind Demyx. "You don't look so well."

"Well...I have to go, Ariel. I'm not wanted here and well...I have placed to go..."

"Do you have to go now? Can't you...stay here a little while longer? I mean...I didn't get to spend much time with you to get to know you."

"You...want to get to know me?"

"Of course!" Ariel replied as she smiled at him. "You got to see my secret spot...but there is so much to see in Atlantica. I thought...we could go for a swim."

Demyx couldn't decide at the moment what to do. He really wanted to take a swim with Ariel but at the same time he wanted to get this over with. He knew that once night fell the Nobodies would start to take over Atlantica. Demyx played around with his fingers before making his final decision. "Okay," he said softly. Ariel's face just beamed with joy as she took a hold of Demyx' arm.

"This is going to be great!" Ariel squealed.

_I really don't know why I didn't just leave at this point. Something keeps making me want to stay here. What is it about this ordinary mermaid that makes me feel so strange? I rolled my eyes as I was taken to different places of Atlantica. If there was something about Ariel, she really knew where were the most beautiful places in this ocean. It looked so peaceful and beautiful...I wish I could live here...but unfortunately I can't. If only I wasn't a Nobody...what am I writing?! This shouldn't be in the report but I can't erase it._

_I hope the Superior doesn't catch wind of this..._

"Whatcha writing?" Ariel asked as she leaned on Demyx' back.

"Ahh!" Demyx squealed as he tried to cover up his report. "Nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing. What are you writing? Can I see?"

"Um...no!" Demyx said as he tried to cover up the report as much as possible.

"Aww...come on!" Ariel replied as she moved to catch a glimpse of the report."

"Nope!" Demyx said as he moved slightly to block her view.

"Oh...you're no fun!" Ariel pouted playfully. "Okay...you win."

It was then that the corner of Demyx' mouth began to twitch. It slowly turned into a rather huge smile. After he smiled Demyx let a single giggle escape from his lips. However, the blond sitar player began to giggle until it turned into a loud laugh. Ariel smiled before she decided to join in on the laughter.

"Demyx..." Ariel giggled, "You're such a dork."

"I am not!" Demyx whined.

Once they had stopped laughing, the two teens continued their swim through the outskirts of Atlantica. The vast ocean was one of wonders. The rainbow of coral and other sea flora and fauna decorated the ground as well as the waters of this scenery. As Demyx continued swimming through a bed of algae, a tiny seahorse popped its head from a crack on the ground. The tiny seahorse took a good look at Demyx before it swum around the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx chuckled as the tiny seahorse managed to tickle him.

"Aww," Ariel let out, "he likes you."

"Really?" Demyx asked as took his eyes off from the seahorse. "No ones has ever liked me before..."

"I like you."

Demyx looked at Ariel with a curios look on his face. "You...like me?" Demyx asked as if he was very surprised to hear that.

"Of course!" Ariel replied as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're quite an amazing person and a good friend. I feel like...we can connect for some reason. You see...everyone back home think I'm some sort of a nuisance." Ariel took off her hands from Demyx' shoulders and began to look up towards the surface. Tiny glowing white spots would touch the surface from the sun's rays. "You see...I've always wanted to see other worlds. I want to see them all. More importantly, I want to be where people are. I want to dance, walk down the street, and learn more about the human world.

"As long as I'm down here, I'm confined to this place. I can't feel alive or anything like that. Having these fins limit you to just swimming around this one area." Ariel slowly twirled up towards the surface as she continued talking. "I really want to see the worlds...but Daddy says its nothing but nonsense. He thinks my head is full of crazy ideas and that I should think more of our people. All my dreams...mean nothing to anyone. Flounder even doubts me at times. My sisters...they ridicule me because of my dreams. It's like..."

"It's like you're nothing more than a runt in their eyes..." Demyx continued the sentence.

Ariel looked down at Demyx. "Right..."

Demyx looked away from Ariel. He knew exactly how she felt. "That's how they treat me too."

"Who?"

"...the people I live with. They are not my family...but they took me in when I lost myself. I...I don't even know myself. Yet these people came along and took me in...but under one condition: to be loyal to them. I was okay with it because I had nowhere else to go...but then...everyone started to think I was useless because I was the weird cowardly one. I've been called 'loser', 'wimp', and 'useless' by the whole lot...just like you...they are the only family I've known. I had dreams too...dreams about finding out who I am and living a life without having to hurt...but sadly I can't feel it."

"Why can't you feel it?" Ariel asked.

Demyx' eyes widen as he realized what he almost did. He almost told Ariel about what he was and not to mention about who he works for. He knew that Xemnas would have turned him into a Dusk if he said anything at all about it. He didn't have to look at Ariel to know that she was looking at him. He played around with his fingers as he tried to think of what to say next. Since he knew that she was now even more curious than before about him. "It's nothing..." he replied.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Ariel asked.

"I'm sure about it," Demyx replied. "Believe me...if you know that part of me...I don't think you'd like me anymore."

"Why not?" Ariel asked. "I like you just fine. There is nothing that would make me think any less of you because you're my friend." Ariel swam up behind Demyx and wrapped her arms around the blond. Demyx tensed up a bit at the feel of Ariel's embrace. However he managed to relax and for that moment he thought he felt something burn up inside of his chest. His stomach began to churn as he thought of what the Organization told him about things like these. _Those __"__feelings__"__ are only a shadow of what your Somebody used to feel...they're not your own because without a heart you can't feel anything._

Demyx placed his hand on top of Ariel's hand before he slid out of her grasp. Ariel was a bit confused by his gestures. Demyx looked up at the surface and noticed that night has came. His Nobodies would be coming soon and he didn't want her to know about that part of his life. "I need to go somewhere alone," he said softly.

"Are you...leaving?" Ariel asked with much sadness in her voice.

"Perhaps..."

"Will you...promise me one thing? Promise that you'd come back and visit me. Even if you don't come back...it will at least make me feel better to hope for something good to come."

Demyx wasn't too sure what to say at the moment. _This is madness! _He thought as he placed a hand behind his head. _I thought this mission was going to be simple...well...not really, but now...this really is..._Demyx looked into Ariel's sadden eyes. He wish he could have just told her that he wasn't going to come back but seeing her with such sorrow made something inside of the Melodious Nocturne sick. He thought he had gotten sick or something because both is stomach and the hollow area where he heart would be started to hurt. "Don't worry Ariel," Demyx replied with a smile on his face, "I'm not going anywhere yet. I just need to explore this area. Besides...you should be heading back to the palace. Your father will be worried."

"But where will you stay?" Ariel asked.

"I know where your grotto is. So I'll sleep over there."

"Okay! I'll see you in the morning then! Take care, Demyx!"

"You too, Ariel."

Ariel smiled one last before she swam back to Atlantica. Demyx kept his gaze on her until her silhouette disappeared into the distance. Just then dark aura began to form. Three fish type Nobodies emerged from the aura and swam in front of Demyx. "Alright then," Demyx said as he crossed his arms, "we have to finish our job as soon as we can. So go off and attack the outskirts of Atlantica. I'll go off and try to contact the Superior and have back up as soon as we can."

_There was something about Ariel that made me do that. I am such an idiot! I should have told her that I wasn't going to see her again and if I did…I would have to destroy her. I don't know why I promised to come back and visit her. Anyway, I had ordered my Nobodies to destroy as many Heartless and to avoid the kingdom of Atlantica during that time. Somehow…I knew that that wasn't possible. I knew that keeping Ariel safe was going to be an even trickier problem than expected._

_I was trying to make my mind up whether I should go see Ariel one last time or leave for the surface. However, the decision was made for me when I noticed something strange happening near the castle._

Demyx swam towards Atlantica. He didn't know why something was attracting him to go to the castle, but he knew something was wrong. As soon as he reached the gates of the castle, he noticed a lot of bodies floating up towards the surface. Demyx froze in his tracks as he knew that this was a bad sign. "Oh no…Ariel!" Demyx let out as he swam inside of the castle.

The hallways only had more lifeless bodies floating. If Demyx had a heart, it would be racing at the moment. He felt a cold chill crawl up his spine as he tried to think positively. His only thoughts that were running through his head were thoughts of Ariel. "Ariel?" Demyx shouted as he opened the doors of the hallway. "Ariel! Ariel, where are you?!"

Demyx swam towards a large seashell door. He placed his soft hands on the door before he opened it with all his might. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a glowing triton. Demyx lifted his arms up in surrender. King Triton's scowl changed as he noticed it was only Demyx. "Oh…it's you," Triton said as he lowered his weapon. "Why haven't you left?"

"I…I came here because I saw the attack on Atlantica," Demyx said as he tried to remain calm. "These…weird things appeared and I got worried about…"

"Demyx!" Ariel squealed as she embraced the blond sitar player tightly. "I was worried about you a lot!"

"I…I was worried about you too…" Demyx replied as he slowly brought his arms up and hugged Ariel back. "Listen…its best if you guys got away from here. This place isn't safe and who knows what those Nobodies would do to you if they hurt you guys."

"I will not leave!" Triton stated. "This is my kingdom and as the king I must protect this place til my dying breath. My daughters, on the other hand, should leave. I don't want to lose them too."

"Daddy, I'm not leaving you!" Ariel said as she released Demyx. "You could get killed!"

"Its best for my life to be sacrificed rather than to have my youngest daughter hurt." Triton looked over at Demyx. "You! You must know a way out. Take my daughters to safety."

Upon hearing that, all of Triton's daughters began to protest. None of them wanted to leave their father behind and run for safety. All his daughters swam over to him and hugged their father. Triton's rough look soften as he hugged his daughters. Demyx frowned as he looked at the scene.

_I don't know why even to this day this picture haunts me. Its like some sort of sickness that won't leave. I don't know why my body felt so strange when I saw them together like that. I guess I wanted to cry or something…but since I don't have a heart…I couldn't do it…or at least I think I couldn't. I wish I could understand more of this…but with the limited amount of time I have here, I can't. I decided not to fool myself and do what I should have done: help them._

"Listen," Demyx said, "I will not take your daughters to safety."

"What?!" Triton let out.

"Instead I shall stay here and help you. I can't let you face these Nobodies alone."

"Demyx…" Ariel said, "you can't! You'll get killed by those creatures."

"I know what I'm doing. Just trust me, Ariel. I'll make sure your father doesn't perish."

"Bring Daddy back safely…okay?" Ariel said as she kissed Demyx' cheek softly. "I'm counting on you to live as well."

"Ariel," Triton spoke as he pointed with his Triton, "I'm putting you in charge of taking your sisters to a safe and secluded spot. Whatever you do, just stay with your sisters."

Ariel wanted to object to leaving both her father and her dear friend behind, but she knew that now wasn't the time to argue with her father. Obediently, Ariel led the way. She took her sisters out from Atlantica and took them to an area close to her secret grotto. There, Ariel waited for any sign of her father and Demyx.

Back at the palace, Demyx and Triton had teamed up to fight the Nobodies. Triton used his mighty weapon to blast three Nobodies that were swimming in front of him. Demyx took out his sitar and began to control the water in the area. He managed to blast a couple of Nobodies away from Triton. As he continued to fight, he noticed that his Nobodies were confused. Each one of his Nobodies were looking at Demyx.

Demyx became tense. He knew that Triton was bound to notice how the Nobodies were acting. In an act of desperation, Demyx made a slight gesture to the Nobodies to follow him. Once his minions had caught what he was saying, they began to follow Demyx. The blond sitar player swam out from the throne room and out into the open. Triton shouted for the blond Nobody, but Demyx chose to ignore him. Once he was out from sight, he turned to this Nobodies.

"Hey you guys," Demyx said, "I know what I ordered was something different than what is going on and well…um…I don't know how to explain this. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could…you know…leave Atlantica and go back to The World that Never Was?" When Demyx finished saying that sentence, all the water Nobodies looked at him with even more confusion than before. "I know I'll have a lot to explain to Xemnas, but believe me…I have another plan. One that involves a better sort of tactic."

"Yo…Demyx!" shouted a voice from behind Demyx. Demyx turned around to meet eye to eye with a certain Nobody he wasn't expecting to see. Axel, who was now a merman with a beta tail for a lower half. Number Eight crossed his arms. "I heard from Xemnas that you took up this assignment."

"Axel?!" Demyx let out. "What are you doing here? More importantly…you finished your assignment?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me explain," Axel said as he began to swim carefully around Demyx. "As for your first question, Xemnas put me under a new order: to help you as punishment for my assignment."

"Punishment?"

"I failed my assignment. I couldn't get Princess Jasmine and Larxene wouldn't cooperate with me anymore. So…Xemnas put me under this assignment and he put Larxene under another assignment. You should have been there to see how Larxene reacted to the Superior's order. It was quite…brutal."

"Is…something wrong with Number Twelve?" Demyx asked as curiosity rose in the young man's body.

"Let's just say…she's different now. You may not want to mess with her anymore. Anyway…what's up with this? Why are you telling your Nobodies to leave Atlantica?"

"Well…" Demyx replied as he began to play with his fingers. "I guess my first plan to take over Atlantica and take the triton didn't work as good as I wanted it to be. So I'm going to come up with a new plan."

"Okay…" Axel replied. "What's the plan?"

"Um…it's…um…"

"You don't have a plan…do you, Demyx?"

"I so have a plan! My plan is…um…t-t-to gain Triton's trust! Yeah, that's right! You know gain his trust and well…"

"Gain his trust so he can invite you into the palace and then take the triton when he's asleep. Wow…you're even more devious than me, Number Nine." Axel said as he placed his hand on his chin."

"What?" Demyx let out. "Yeah…I guess you could say that."

"Good work then!" Axel said as he patted Demyx' back. "I'll wait for you tonight. I'll have the Nobodies hang with me for a while. You should, in the mean time, head back over to the palace get a hero's reward than come back out here and meet me around midnight. You better hurry now, Mr. Hero…I think someone's coming." Axel slipped into the darkness of an alcove along with the other Nobodies. "Good luck," he said as he vanished into the darkness.

"Demyx, there you are," Triton said, "I was a bit worried about you. You did quite a foolish thing…but you managed to get rid of all those creatures."

"Heh…I guess I did," Demyx replied as he placed a hand behind his back.

"Anyway…will you follow back to the palace? I would like to have a talk with you."

_I felt very nervous at this point. I thought for sure that Triton had found out something about me. I didn't know what to do at this point. Usually when someone calls me in to have a talk to me, its always about something wrong I did or that I need to complete something. The end results are never good either. The Superior would scold me, Sai'x would at times hit me. I don't know why…but ever since Sai'x mission that he failed, he's become even more cold, resilient, and violent. Ugh! I don't think I should have written this. I hope no other Organization member will read this. I'll get maimed for it._

Demyx had followed Triton back to Atlantica. Both mermen swam to the throne room. Floating there were Triton's daughters. Ariel's face beamed as she hugged Demyx. Ariel had never been so happy to see him as Demyx felt the same, or at least as happy as a Nobody can be. Triton cleared his throat to get both of their attention. Demyx slightly pushed Ariel from him and turned his full attention to Triton.

"Young man," Triton spoke, "when I first met you, I didn't get much of an impression out of you. Your interest in human objects got me off hand that I…may have misjudged you."

"Huh?" Demyx said.

"You showed me today that you are quite a courageous young man. And for that…I will allow you to visit the palace for as much as you want."

"You…want me to stay?" Demyx asked with a lot of confusion in his voice.

"In a way…yes," Triton replied, "why do you sound so surprised?"

"No one…has ever thought of me in such a high aspect."

"Yes…well…" Triton shook his head. "In any case, I greatly appreciate what you've done. Now…Ariel, can you see that Demyx has a place to stay for the night? He deserves at least a night's rest."

"Of course, Daddy," Ariel replied as she took a hold of Demyx' hand and led him towards the guest quarters. Demyx remind quietly as he thought about what Triton told him. He couldn't believe that he was a hero in their eyes. Ariel stopped right in front of a seashell door and opened it. "Thanks once again for your help," Ariel said. "I guess now you can stay here for as long as you want!"

"Oh…about that," Demyx said.

"What's wrong? You're not leaving again…are you?!" Ariel asked as she gave Demyx soft eyes.

"Um…Ariel…I was wondering about something," Demyx said completely ignoring her question. "Do you…see me as a…good person?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…anyway…I'm tired and such. Good night, Ariel."

"Good night…hero," Ariel said softly as she smiled one last time before she closed the door.

_I have to work fast now. I have to get that triton and get out of here. The more I stay here the more I feel like I'm suffocating here. At a quarter till midnight, I'll leave this place and head over to the throne room. I just hope that the triton will be there._

Unfortunately for Demyx, he had no way of knowing what time it was. And he knew that Axel didn't either. Guessing at an appropriate time to leave, Demyx snuck out from his room and swam towards the throne room. Much to his surprise the triton was left on the throne. The blond sitar player smiled as he swam towards the weapon and placed his hands on it. "Here it is," he said softly. "Finally I can get back to Superior and offer it to him." However, Demyx didn't seem to move from his spot. "If I have what I wanted…why can't I leave?"

_Ugh! I felt horrible at this point. Why did I think about Ariel when I took up this weapon? This was terrible and I feel so stupid at the moment. I know if I run with this weapon Triton and the others will know what type of a scum I am. If I go back home empty handed I'm going to catch it from the Superior. This isn't fair! I should have been able to swim out of here by now. They practically gave me the triton. But…I don't want to upset Ariel._

Demyx slowly placed the triton back on the throne and moved away from it. He wanted to take the weapon with me, but part of him didn't allow him. Looming in the shadows, Triton looked on. He was almost as confused as Demyx was at the moment, but dare not to question it to himself. "Demyx," Triton spoke as he appeared from the shadows. "I word with you."

"Oh…you caught me…" Demyx said as he felt very disappointed.

"I knew that you were different in a way. I didn't want to believe someone who'd save my kingdom only wanted my triton or something in return. You had a chance to take it with you…why didn't you?"

"That…is what I'm still asking myself," Demyx said.

"I won't tell anyone or count it against you…"

"Don't bother," Demyx interrupted. "I'll be leaving Atlantica and going back home."

"To your world?"

"How did you know I'm from another world?" the blond sitar player asked.

"It was quite obvious. For once, you were a lousy swimmer…much like that Sora lad I met a while ago. What got to me is that you knew that those creatures were and how you handled them. I am not know much about you…but I feel at this moment that you might be a threat to my people…especially my little Ariel."

"Don't worry…I won't ever see her again. I'm leaving now…"

"Don't you at least want to say good bye to her?" Triton asked.

"Tell her that for me…if I don't go now…she'll make me stay like she did last time."

"You know…for a being without a heart…you are a peculiar one."

Demyx didn't respond to that. He wasn't sure at that point what to make heads or tails from what he heard. He knew that Axel was going to be upset but he was the least of his problems. Without facing Triton, Demyx nodded his head and swam off towards the outskirts of Atlantica. Once he passed the front gate, a tiny voice stopped him.

"So you're leaving again…" spoke the voice.

Demyx turned around to see Ariel floating by the door. She had a sad expression on her face as she held on a tiny charm. "I knew you were going to leave again," she said in a soft voice, "because you are different. You are from another world, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Demyx replied as he looked down at the ground in shame. "Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier."

"I wasn't too sure if you really liked me or not," Ariel said as she swam towards Demyx. "I didn't know that you were going to try to take Daddy's triton…but since you didn't take it with you, that must mean you're a good person, despite the fact that you came here just for that. I want to know something…why didn't you take it?"

"I don't know," Demyx said as he placed a hand through his blond mullet. "Up to this point I've been so confused about myself. Whenever I am around you, I feel so weird. I shouldn't be able to feel anything because…" Demyx stopped right there. He couldn't believe he was about to tell Ariel the truth about himself.

"Because?" Ariel asked.

"I shouldn't tell you…you'll only hate me for it."

"But that's impossible because I…" Ariel looked down at her hands. "Because you are…someone special to me. Anyway, I hope one day you'll be able to come back and visit me. I want you to tell me all about your world. I'm curious about it as well as you. I want you to have this gift I made for you. Its made from this strange seashell I found. I hope you like it though." Ariel extended her arm and gave Demyx a necklace which had a sparkling seashell which was accompanied by tiny conch shells. Demyx took the necklace from Ariel and smiled at her.

"No one's ever gave me anything before," Demyx said. "I will treasure it always. I'm sorry I really don't have anything to give you. I don't keep much with me."

"That's okay because I only need your friendship. Take care of yourself, Demyx." Ariel hugged Demyx one last time before she disappeared back into the palace.

Demyx looked at the tiny charm before he swam off into the outskirts. Once he reached the alcove, Axel appeared. The red headed Nobody swam around Demyx but stopped suddenly as he noticed that his companion came back empty handed.

"Yo! What gives?" Axel asked as he pointed at Demyx.

"I…couldn't…" Demyx replied.

"Why not?! You got caught….didn't you?"

"Yeah, sorta. It doesn't matter to me now. Xemnas is going to kill me for screwing this mission up."

"Why don't you take it by force? I mean what could possibly be the reason why you won't…" Axel stopped in mid sentence.

"Um…" Demyx took out the tiny necklace.

"You…did it for a girl?!" Axel exclaimed. "Wow…won't the Organization be surprised.

"Don't tell anyone, Axel! Please, I beg of you!!" Demyx latched himself onto Axel's arm. "If you tell what I've done Xemnas will let Sai'x tan my hide for sure."

"Okay, whatever just let go!" Axel said as he tried to pry off Demyx.

"Axel, please promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even Roxas!"

"Fine…I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"We…don't have hearts."

"Whatever. Let's just go back to the Castle that Never Was. I've had enough of fish food for one day." Axel extended his arm out. Dark energy emitted from his hand, creating a dark portal. Axel swam over to it and beckoned Demyx to follow him.

"By the way Axel," Demyx said as he swam towards his companion, "did you accomplish your mission?"

"No…" Axel replied.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you later when I feel like it…"

_We both left Atlantica. However, Axel was very reluctant to tell me his story as to how his mission went. Not to mention about what happened to Larxene when she went to go find him. Its strange how many of the Organization members were returning with nothing. Even big shot Marluxia failed in his mission. But that's not what's important. What's really getting to me is how I'm going to explain to Xemnas this._

"Number Nine!" shouted Xemnas.

Demyx cringed as he heard his number being called. Demyx approached Xemnas with a quivering lip and buckling knees. He walked through the white halls and into a large room which had thirteen chairs. Each one was placed on a different height according to stature and number. Demyx leapt up to his seat and sat down. He looked over at the direction of the tallest chair in the room. Sitting upon that throne was Xemnas. The look on his face was rather displeased and annoyed as if he knew that Demyx failed as well.

"Yes, Superior?" Demyx asked.

"Number Nine, you have returned to the castle and yet I see you with nothing in hand," Xemnas spoke in a soft voice, "why is that?"

"Sir…um…" Demyx felt quite nervous right then and there. "I could explain why I couldn't get you the triton."

"Alright. Start explaining then."

"Well…you see I managed to get half of my plan to work and then…well…"

"Out with it!" Xemnas barked.

"My plan failed! The triton never left Triton's side. He was a powerful being indeed."

"You…are the most useless member of this organization!" Xemnas shouted as he sat up. "Ever since Zexion recruited you you've been nothing more than a thorn by my side! You haven't done your job and all I've seen you do is cower in fear of other members! You useless Neophyte! Leave my sight at once!"

"Yes sir…" Demyx replied as he disappeared from the throne room.

_I guess to this organization, I'm nothing more than a useless being. At least Ariel will be safe._

**END REPORT**

_Okay people! I finished the second chapter. I hope this one turned out well. Next chapter will be Demyx' last report before it goes into the next Org. XIII members' perspective._


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Yay! I got back into writing a new chapter for this story. I hope you guys like this one. Remember...stuff in italics are basically what the Org. XIII guys wrote. __Alright! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**The Lost Reports**

**Report Three: Demyx Report 3**

"I'm starting to feel quite depressed after reading these," Yuffie said as she looked at the report. "Is there anymore to this? This is really good."

Cid just shook his head as he looked over at the reports trying to find the next one. All the meanwhile, Aerith had been baking cookies. She knew that Sora didn't want to be in the room since the stories made him feel guilty so she thought that perhaps baking some cookies for him will cheer him up. She took a couple of them from the oven and let them cool down. She gave him a soft smile as he looked over at her. Sora smiled back softly.

"Don't worry much about them, kid," Cid said as he was shuffling the reports. "Sometimes conflicts like these can't be avoided. You had to do what you had to do. There really wasn't any other way."

"Yeah…you guys are right," Sora replied. "Anyway, did you find the third Demyx report?"

"Yep! I found it!" Cid took out a stray piece of paper and placed it into the computer. "Now…let me read this. It has been months since I last went to Atlantica…"

**DEMYX REPORT 3**

…_and I was worried about Ariel for some reason. I had been sent to a place called Olympus Coliseum to get something called a hero's medallion from some guy named Hercules. When I went to the Olympus Coliseum, things didn't go as planned. The lord of the Underworld, Hades seemed to want that medallion too and when I went a little too close to his domain that he sent his huge dog to go after me. It was very difficult to get away from that thing._

_However, I managed to escape and run past Roxas' somebody. Of course I told them to run away then I left. I never want to do another mission like that again. However, that wasn't the end of it. After Roxas' Somebody took down the Cerberus, I confronted him in hopes of having Roxas respond to me. I had missed our friend and wish to bring him back to the Organization. However, when Xemnas told me to if Roxas didn't respond when I called his name that I should eliminate him._

_Okay…do you guys see what's wrong with this picture? One: I am not a fighter type. I really don't like fighting and I'm not good at fighting. Two: Roxas is one of my only friends I have in the Organization. Axel, Xigbar, Zexion (before he died), and before Larxene changed are all my friends. Or at least I hope they were. Ever since Roxas left Axel has been in terrible moods lately. Something went on when he left for Castle Oblivion as well as when Roxas left. He finally told me what went wrong during his mission and made me swear not to tell a single soul or even write it down. Because if he found any papers with anything written about it, he'd burn me._

_Well enough about that. At the end, my mission in the Underworld didn't go so well. Roxas had beat me (not like that wasn't surprising) and I lost the medallion to him. When I went back to the Castle that Never Was, Xemnas wasn't too happy about that. He told me to get lost while he thought of what to do with me. I was alone at this moment. Xigbar had left to the Land of Dragons to take care of a few things, Axel has been missing for the past few weeks, Zexion is dead, Larxene is dead too, and Roxas doesn't remember me. I was alone in this world now._

_I doubt I will see Axel anymore. He has been marked as a traitor. As for Xigbar…I haven't seen him in a week and the Superior is angry since he hasn't heard from him since he left. Somehow, I feel that something bad is going to happen to him too. I don't know what to do anymore. All my friends are gone. _

_Since I really didn't have anything to do, I decide to leave the castle before I get even more disappointed stares from Sai'x and the others. I wonder what Ariel has been doing this time? It has been a year since I've seen her and all. I wonder if she remembers me? I still have the present she gave me when I left._

Demyx stopped writing in his report and hid the piece of paper within his cloak. He searched through his pockets and pulled out the seashell necklace that was a gift from Ariel. He smiled slightly as he placed the necklace back inside of his pocket. He got off from his cold, blue covered bed and extended his arm. Using his power, he created a black vortex and entered it. Where he was transported to was none other than Atlantica's surface.

Demyx remembered the beach. He enjoyed just sitting on the rock and looking over at the sunset. He wasn't too sure but he vividly remembers loving the sunset when he used to be a whole person. He let out a sigh before he went into the water. Once he was waist deep into the water, he concentrated his powers and transformed into his aquatic form. Demyx then dove into the water and swam through the deep sea. It was hard for the blond sitar player, but he managed to find Atlantica. He looked at the beautiful palace from the outskirts of the kingdom. He was nervous and didn't know what to say to Ariel. "Maybe I shouldn't have come," he said softly.

Demyx turned around and began to swim towards the direction of the surface. He stopped as he looked back at Atlantica. Shaking his head, he swam through the kingdom and towards the palace. Once he arrived there, he wasn't too sure of how to even make an entrance. He wasn't even too sure if he should have brought something for Ariel or not. Just then, a couple of Merpeople were swimming by. One blond mermaid fixed her hair as she swam with her brunette male companion.

"Did you hear the news?" the blond asked. "Princess Ariel has been missing from the palace."

"I heard that she left Atlantica and headed towards the outskirts of the kingdom," the brunette replied.

"Really? I heard that she went to the sea witch and now she works as her assistant."

"Either way, ever since those three creatures came back, Ariel has been missing. I think they had something to do with this. I don't care of the boy is the key blade master, if the princess disappeared than he had something to do with it."

"Hehe…maybe he eloped with the princess," the blonde giggled. "Princess Ariel with the Keyblade master…wouldn't they make such a cute couple?"

"Maybe."

_Ariel…I wonder where she went. And Roxas…he's here? I wonder why he would be here. I wasn't too sure of it myself. There really didn't seem to be any Heartless or Nobodies around. I don't remember Xemnas saying anything about having an assignment here. I doubt Axel would be here. He wasn't too fond of swimming around in Atlantica. Maybe…was Roxas friends with Ariel? Well…I don't mean Roxas…but Sora. Either way…I came here to see her. Sad thing is, is that I don't know where she might be. The only place where I could imagine her being would be in her grotto._

Demyx' blue eyes widen when he heard the name "Keyblade master". _Roxas is here? _he thought as he looked around the area he was. _If he is here…then this is bad news. He knows Ariel? Where did he take her? _Demyx left Atlantica and headed towards Ariel's grotto. Standing next to the entrance was none other than Flounder. The small, yellow fish had been swimming in the area quite anxiously.

"Flounder," Demyx said softly.

"Huh? Wait! Aren't you…?" Flounder asked as he looked at Demyx. "The guy who hung around Ariel a year ago? Demyx?"

"Yeah…it's me. I came here looking for Ariel."

"Ariel?" Flounder shifted his eyes away from Demyx and looked at the ground. "Ariel is gone…"

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Ariel made a deal with the sea witch, Ursula and now she's human. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are helping her."

"Ariel did it…" Demyx said as he looked at the surface. "She wanted to see different worlds but I wasn't too sure that she would do it. So…she's on the surface, right? Perhaps I can see her there. I might even be able to help her see different worlds."

"That would be nice, but you should wait two more days," Flounder said.

"How come?"

"Well…the spell the sea witch did on her only last three days. She has to get the prince to fall in love with her and kiss her before the sunsets on the third day. Only then will Ariel be human."

"Kiss…?" Demyx froze when he heard those words. _Kiss…a prince? _he thought. _Ariel…is going to kiss a prince? And not only any kiss…but true love's first kiss? _At this moment, a strange surge went through Demyx' body. He felt numb and cold at the same time. If he had a heart it would have been broken into a thousand pieces by now. The only other friend he had is suppose to kiss some prince in order for her to be human.

"Demyx…are you okay?" Flounder asked as he looked at the blond sitar player. "You look rather pale."

"Flounder…is the kiss Ariel has to do…does it have to be from the prince?"

"Yeah…and they have to be in love. Meaning Ariel has to make the prince love her. It isn't hard for her to be in love with him. He's the reason why she went through with this."

"I see…" Demyx just left Flounder to float while he swam away. He headed towards the surface and reached the shore. He crawled on the ground then transformed back into his human form. He looked over at the water and remained there for a long time. He wasn't too sure what to do at this point. However, all he wanted to do was to see Ariel again.

_Kiss? Ariel has to kiss this guy? And….she has to have him fall in love with here. But…she already is in love with him? Can so much change since I left? I really don't know what I am feeling right now. If I were to feel anything…I would be hurt, jealous, and angry. Just who is this prince? What would he have that I don't? If I lose Ariel to him, there would be nothing left for me. I have to see her now!_

"I want to see her and now she can see me for what I really am…a human shadow," Demyx said as he walked passed the beach. He soon ended up in a small town.

The sandy path soon turned into a stony path which eventually lead to the castle that was situated on a cliff. The town seemed to be of medieval times. Everyone had been busy with their duties. Butchers had been selling meat while the fish merchants were cutting up their daily catches and selling them to the townsfolk. Musicians played cheerful melodies as some people stopped and danced to the music.

The town seemed to be a nice, cozy town. Just then, Demyx looked over and saw the figure of a red haired girl. He wasn't too sure if it was Ariel. However, upon closer inspection, he caught a glimpse of Ariel's face. Ariel looked quite radiant in the blue and black dress she was in. Holding her long red locks was a blue bow of similar color to her dress. She smiled sweetly as she looked over at the silhouette that stood next to her.

The figure standing next to Ariel was a young man who seemed to be around Demyx' age. He was short, black locks which almost missed his sparkling ocean colored eyes. His was medium built and of a good health. His white shirt was open on his chest to reveal a bit of his biceps. His black boots covered part of his blue pants. The young man bought a red rose and gave it to Ariel. Ariel looked at the plant curiously but soon realized what it was. She hugged the black haired man for the gift.

Upon seeing that, Demyx wasn't too pleased with this. He felt a strange feeling. He wanted to go over to that man and drown him. He knew it would be easy…unless that man could fight. Demyx was sure that, that man was the prince that Ariel had to have him fall in love with her. "So that's Prince Eric…" Demyx said. "Look at him…Mr. Perfectly handsome. Mr. Perfectly rich and such…How can a girl like her fall for a guy like him? I mean…he's a prince who happens to be rich…and handsome…and nice…and…is real…" Thinking about the differences between him and Eric seemed to have depressed Demyx.

_Okay…I can see why Ariel would want to have this guy. But…did she have to pick the so perfect guy? I mean I know back when I was a Somebody I wasn't Mr. Perfect! I know that I used to roll with a small group of friends and all but I wasn't the richest, nor the smartest, or cutest, or anything type guy…and I guess that's why every girl I asked out rejected me. Whoa! When did I…? How did I remember that? I can remember parts of my life…but I remember that part of my life? Sad thing…I wish I could feel…but not with these memories. _

_I used to hate guys like him. Mostly because women before their perfect knight in shining armor who ride white horses and live in castles. The only type of person I'd be would be a squire who rides a donkey and lives in a shack. Damn it!_

He wasn't too sure of what to do at this point. He wanted to take Ariel away with him…but he didn't want to ruin anything for her. The music changed and soon, Ariel took a hold of Eric and dragged him over to dancing area. The two of them started to dance along with the cheery music. An idea struck Demyx' mind. He looked to his right and found a young man who was about his size. The young man had a white puffy shirt which was open on his chest area. His black pants almost camouflaged his dark, brown boots. His huge black hat almost covered his face. As he walked, the white feather that was situated in his hat bounced.

"Um, excuse me sir," Demyx said to the young man. "I am in need of your assistance!"

"What do you want, kid?" the young man asked. "Those are some weird clothes you're wearing."

"Yeah…either way, I found this young woman laying on the beach…half naked and all and I was wondering if you could help me with her."

Upon hearing the words "half naked woman" the young man in the black hat ran over to the beach. Demyx followed him. Once they reached the shoreline, away from the town, Demyx started to manipulate the waters around him. The young man with the large black hat looked around and placed his hands on his hips in disappointment. "Where is this woman?" he shouted. "I think you…" The young man stopped in mid sentence as the waters soon surrounded him. Demyx held the man in a large bubble. The young man tried to get out of the bubble, but couldn't. However, he seemed okay and wasn't drowning.

The young man glared at Demyx as he pounded at the bubble. "Let me out of this bubble!" the man shouted. "I demand that you let me out from this bubble!" Demyx just cocked his head a bit and smiled at the young man.

"Sorry about this…but I'll need your clothes," Demyx said as he reached inside of the bubble and began to undress the young man down to his skivvies. The young man shouted at Demyx as Demyx managed to take off almost everything. The blond sitar player took off his black Organization cloak and placed it on the ground. The clothing he wore under his cloak consisted of a blue sleeveless vest which only covered the upper part of his torso and was opened to show off his abs. For being the weakest member of the team, he had quite a developed chest. His copper colored shorts were torn around his knee area.

Demyx then took of his clothing and dressed in the white shirt and black pants. He then donned the black hat and bowed at the young man. "I promise I'll bring you back your clothes. I just need to borrow them for now," Demyx said as he walked back into town, leaving a rather fuming man in a bubble. Once Demyx returned to town, he noticed that Ariel and Eric were in the middle of a dance. However, it was a group dance where they would switch off partners.

Demyx squeezed in the dance and waited for Ariel to be passed to him. He had danced with different types of women of every shapes and sizes. Once he placed his hand on Ariel, he began to dance with her in a vibrant way. Ariel looked over at her new dancing partner, but couldn't make out who it was. The black hat that the young man was wearing was covering his face. Demyx, on the other hand was too nervous to even look at Ariel. He wasn't too sure what to tell her at this moment. He knew that each second counted and he was soon to pass Ariel up. Just as it was time to switch partners. Demyx said softly, "Good to see you again…Ariel."

Ariel's soft eyes widen as she heard the young man speak. She somehow thought she recognized the young man's voice. However, she kept thinking to herself that it was impossible. _It can't be him, _she thought as she slowly slipped out of the her partner's hand. _Could it? But it can't be him. _she thought. _He is a Merman and he hasn't been around these waters for a year now. Could he have…? _After Ariel had switched to a different dancing partner, she kept glancing over at Demyx who was currently dancing with a new girl. Once the group dance was over, Ariel ended up with Eric once more. The group clapped as the music had finished. Ariel kept searching the area for Demyx, but unfortunately, he had slipped into the shadows. Eric saw a look of concern on Ariel's face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" Eric asked.

Ariel looked up at Eric and shook her head. The couple left the dancing area and headed towards the lagoon. Demyx had followed shortly after. He kept his eyes on the couple throughout the afternoon. Eric had gotten a small boat and was rowing through the small lagoon. Ariel looked around her and smiled. Everything looked different from the surface. At a certain distance, Demyx looked on from behind a rock. He really didn't want to be there but at the same time he did. Just then, in front of him, the water began to ripple. In a matter of seconds, Flounder, Sora, Goofy, and Donald appeared.

_Damn! _Demyx thought as he scurried to hide on the other side of the rock. _Why did he come here? Is he here to keep an eye on Ariel too? _Sora kept his glance at Ariel. The Keyblade master was concerned about the princess and wanted to make sure that she did get a chance to kiss the prince and turn human.

"How is she doing, Flounder?" Sora asked as he looked at the yellow fish.

"She's doing okay," Flounder said.

"Have they kissed yet?"

"Not yet. However, they seem to be close."

"What happened to Sebastian?" Sora asked.

"He was summoned at the palace by the king."

"About Ariel…huh? I hope he doesn't find out about this or what Ursula did to her."

"And Ursula?" Flounder asked. "Did you guys managed to find her?"

"No…she disappeared. I hoped we could find her in order to clear up this mess. If Ariel can't kiss the prince by sunset tomorrow she'll be Ursula's slave! We can't let that happen to her!"

"Look!" Goofy said as he pointed over to the small boat. In the distance, Eric and Ariel were looking at each other. Both of them smiled sweetly as they leaned over. Their lips were mere inches away from contact. Sora and the others were wanting in anticipation as Demyx clutched onto the rock. He wanted to do something to stop the moment but he didn't want anything bad to happen to Ariel. Just then, the boat was flipped over. Treading in the water, were Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Oh!" Sora said in disappointment. "Ursula was behind that. I bet she'd do anything to stop them for kissing. Either way, we'll keep searching for Ursula. Keep on eye on Ariel, okay?"

"Sure thing," Flounder said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy plunged into the water and disappeared.

_That was a close one. I wasn't too sure what to do_. _I probably would have done the same thing as those eels. Still…I don't want anything bad to happen to Ariel. I have to find this Ursula! it's the only way for me to stop this mess. So I began my search for Ursula. I just hope that I don't bump into Sora. Who knows what will happen if I do. I managed to search far and wide, but I couldn't find her. I was getting rather tired and I rather not sleep anywhere in the ocean for the night. I managed to swim back to the surface and check out a small room in the nearby inn. However something caught my attention._

Demyx looked out through his small window of the rickety room where he was staying. He saw the figure of Sora, Donald, and Goofy pass by. Once they disappeared into the darkness, Demyx let out a sigh. "Thank my lucky stars that they left," he said under his breath. "Just then he saw the silhouettes of Ariel and Eric. Both of them were holding hands and walking along the stony path.

Demyx didn't know why he left his room and walked outside. Just as he saw Ariel and Eric almost disappeared into the darkness, he clutched his sitar. "Damn…I shouldn't do this," he said in a hushed tone. "It isn't my decision…on what she wants to do." At that moment, Demyx disintegrated his sitar.

"Wait a minute," Sora said as he approached Demyx. "What are you doing here?" Sora took out his Keyblade while Donald and Goofy took out their weapons.

"He's probably here to mess up Ariel's work," Donald said.

"Whoa….whoa…" Demyx said as he brought his hands up. "I'm not here to mess up anyone. I was here only to see Ariel. I wasn't going to do anything."

"I don't believe you…" Sora said. "You did some pretty bad stuff in the Underworld."

"Well…I guess there isn't any other way," Demyx created his sitar from water and began to attack Sora. Sora, Donald, and Goofy dodged Demyx' water clones before they attacked the trio. Just as Sora was about to slash at Demyx with his Keyblade, Demyx swung his sitar and slammed it against Sora's face. "You caught me…in a bad mood, Roxas!" Just as Demyx was about to hit Sora once more, something caught his eye.

From the corner of his eyes, Demyx saw the faint figure of Ariel with Eric standing next to her. Ariel walked over to Demyx and stood in front of him. Sora and the rest kept their eyes locked on the sitar player and the mermaid. Slowly, Ariel brought her hands up and placed them on the black hat that Demyx was wearing. She took it off and looked at Demyx. Her facial expression changed as her suspicions were confirmed. Demyx felt a bit embarrassed by the entire action. He thought that Ariel was so shocked that she couldn't speak.

"Ariel…" Demyx said softly. "I…I'm sorry I couldn't come and visit you sooner. I…I tried…"

Ariel made a gesture to him. Her face scrunched up as she was furious at Demyx' action. She pointed at Sora in a way asking him why he attacked her friend.

"I…I guess I should tell you the truth…" Demyx looked away from Ariel. "I am a Nobody…I am an empty shell of a human and I am to fight Sora. The reason why I was brought here to Atlantica was to take your father's triton and bring it to the Superior. I…I never meant for anything bad to happen. I didn't want to do this and I am sorry. Ariel…won't you forgive me? Aren't you going to say anything at all?"

"She can't talk…" Sora said. "She…lost her voice because she traded it in to the sea witch."

Demyx looked over at Ariel. Ariel had a rather hurt face. Tears seemed to be forming. She looked rather disappointed. She looked away from him and ran off towards Eric. Eric got the message and lead Ariel towards his castle. Demyx created a portal and left Atlantica, leaving a rather confused Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

_I can't believe what happened. I made Ariel cry. I finally told her the truth about me and I made her cry. I really wish I could have said more…She had lost her beautiful voice because she fell in love with that prince. I…I don't know what to do anymore. I went back to the Castle that Never Was and stayed in my room for a while. It seems that everywhere I go, I keep losing my friends and people that I hold dear._

_The next day, I got a message from Xemnas. He apparently wanted me to do some sort of mission at Hallow Bastion. I didn't catch the entire thing, but he said it had something to do with Heartless. I wonder what that was about. Either way, I really don't care much about what I do now…yet there is a slight urge of me wanting to know…if Ariel managed to get her wish or not…_

**END REPORT**

Cid had finished reading the report. Leon seemed quite amused by the report. "Was that the last part to his report?" He asked as he looked over at Cid. Cid searched through the papers. He tried to see if there was another part to the report, but couldn't find anything.

"Nope…that was the last one," Cid said. "I guess for such a wimp he wasn't such a bad person."

"So…" Aerith said as she passed around the cookies. "Did you speak with Ariel after the incident? What did happen to her?"

"Ariel didn't kiss Eric in time," Sora said as he took a bite out of the cookie. "Mostly because Ursula cheated and turned herself into a beautiful woman. She used Ariel's voice to hypnotize Eric and forced him to marry her. However, the wedding was stopped. We managed to help Ariel and Eric defeat Ursula and King Triton was the one who turned Ariel into a human. She and Eric got married. When I went to visit her after we defeated Xemnas, I told her what happened to Demyx. I let her read the reports.

Ariel burst into tears as she tried to find the words to describe this. I showed her the necklace that Demyx was carrying when I defeated him to her. She looked at it and kissed it lightly. She handed me the necklace and told me that I should keep it. That it was a gift and she prefers it to be kept as a gift. I still have the necklace."

"I see…" Aerith said as she looked at the necklace. "Demyx…the Melodious Nocturne. He just joined the wrong Organization at the wrong time."

"Poor fella," Yuffie said. "To actually think that, that Nobody fell in love."

"Technically its impossible," Leon said. "A Nobody can only feel a shadow of an emotional. Perhaps what was reacting was what he thought was his own feelings. Either way…I can't help but to somewhat feel pity for him. So Cid, what's the next report we should read?"

"Hmm…" Cid said as he looked at the reports. "Sora…who do you think we should read from?"

Sora closed his eyes as he tried to figure what to say. "I would say…the next person should be from someone that was close to my Nobody. I think…we should read Axel's next."

_Okay people! I finished Demyx' report. Now we're moving on to Axel's report. _


End file.
